


Cloak and Dagger Dating

by MarchofBirds



Category: Static Shock
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchofBirds/pseuds/MarchofBirds
Summary: Sometimes being a hero might mean keeping your mouth shut.





	Cloak and Dagger Dating

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a dead fandom but it'll always live on in my heart.

Richie suited up alone in the gas station, backpack attaching itself to him the second he got the zipper up. Since becoming Gear he’d felt naked without the little robot. It was his third night of patrol on his own; Virgil had been incapacitated with the flu since Monday morning. He insisted he could handle himself, that Virgil would be more of a hindrance than a hero having to stop every few blocks to vomit off the side of his disc. Privately, he was hoping that nothing too big went down while his partner was bed ridden. As helpful as his gadgets were, he did have certain limitations- like a budget for instance- and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to take down a group like the Meta-Breed on his own. Not that he’d ever admit that to Virgil. If he even hinted at any sort of insecurity he knew he’d have Static right there next to him queasy and coughing everywhere.

 

Luckily the streets had been pretty mild so far, a few run-of-the-mill criminals here and there, but no bang babies. He was starting to wonder how Virgil managed as Static on his own before Richie came along because hero-ing solo was a pretty dull gig. He was almost beginning to wish for Carmen or Hotstreak to vandalize something so he’d at least have a story to tell Virgil when he spotted Shiv turning a corner. Now he was _supposed_ to be in jail last time Richie checked so he could’ve arrested him on the spot; guys named Shiv don’t usually get off early for good behavior. Richie held off though, following him for a few blocks; he looked like he was going somewhere important. He kept checking over his shoulder like he was afraid of being followed. As a bonus, if Shiv was here that meant Ebon was almost definitely close by- but he’d never be seen unless he wanted to be. Perks of being a living shadow, Richie supposed.

 

He kept his distance, following Shiv until he made his way up a fire escape into an abandoned apartment complex. Richie flew around the other side of the building to sit on the rooftop, a few floors above Shiv. Backpack detached itself and crawled down the side of the building to sit outside the window close enough to figure out whatever Shiv was up to, audio and visual feeding directly into Gear’s helmet. The room was pretty dark and it took a few seconds for Backpack’s camera to adjust in the meantime he heard a deep voice that was definitely Ebon’s “did anybody follow you?” Richie knew he had to have been close by; Shiv so rarely worked alone.

 

“No way boss, I was quiet as a cucumber.”

 

“That’s not how it- you know what never mind, c’mere.”

 

Richie was wondering if Ebon was about to take his infamous temper out on his lackey just as Backpack’s camera finally adjusted and focused on the two figures in the otherwise nearly barren room. Shiv skipped over to Ebon who was leaning into the wall furthest from the window. His arms wrapped around Shiv enveloping him like a curtain. Richie expected them to sink into the wall, disappear to wherever their next heist is supposed to be, but they didn’t. If they were fighting it was definitely not any kind Richie had seen before. Honestly it looked like they were- but they couldn’t be. Shiv’s arms wrapped around Ebon’s neck and yeah they were definitely kissing. Well that was…about the last thing Richie expected to see on patrol. He froze in place, feeling heat rising in his cheeks, embarrassed even though there was no one around to see him spying on them.

 

Ebon picked up Shiv, carrying him to a dingy mattress in the corner Richie hadn’t noticed. Shiv let out a little yelp followed by something that sounded awfully close to a _purr_ and suddenly Richie felt more like a peeping tom than a superhero. He called Backpack to return to him and deleted the footage off of its memory. He started to wonder how a living shadow went about doing _that_ before clamping that train of thought off before it left the station. There were some things even a super genius didn’t need to know. It wasn’t until he was a good ten blocks away that he realized he probably should have at least tried to bring Shiv in for being out on the streets at all. But the thought of going back and interrupting was just…well he’d just keep a closer eye out for them for the next few weeks.

 

Richie did another quick onceover of the city before heading back to the gas station. He debated telling Virgil about what he’d seen before deciding that it wasn’t really any of their business what legal activities their nemeses got up to in their spare time. Though he knew next time they faced the Meta-Breed he’d be picturing the two of them together. Sometimes he really wished he _had_ just gotten laser vision.


End file.
